This invention relates generally to machining and, more particularly, to using an electric discharge machine to machine a work piece.
Electric discharge machining is a process for machining electrical parts and power generation hardware, particularly when high precision is required. High precision machining enhances the efficiency and performance of the parts and work hardware. Precision machining is not only desired for small components, but is needed for larger power generation hardware which is heavy and awkward to handle.
Electric discharge machines typically include a working tank in which the work piece is at least partially submerged in a dielectric liquid. Since at least a portion of the work piece is submerged, the physical size of the work piece is limited by the interference of the working tank. Tanks are typically configured to receive light work pieces and are not sized to accommodate large, heavy work pieces. As a result, larger and heavier work pieces must be tooled and machined using manual tooling and machining methods. Such methods are laborious, depend on the skill of the operator, and are expensive and slow.